


The Night Before Christmas

by sprk_aftr_drk



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Knotting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhyming, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolf fucking, beastiality, big red wolf dick, christmas porn, no name character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprk_aftr_drk/pseuds/sprk_aftr_drk
Summary: A spoof of the classic poem, inspired by a Discord discussion which ran way out of hand. But once you have the idea...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlessAnimeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessAnimeLover/gifts), [sinbuggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbuggy/gifts).



T’was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there

In blankets, I nestled all snug in my bed  
While questionable tropes arose in my head  
So while I lay waiting awake for Saint Nick  
I pulled out my phone and searched for a fic

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter  
Away to the window I flew like a flash  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash

The moon on the layers of new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of midday to objects below  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a massive dark wolf, its lips curled in a sneer

Its eyes flitted round, so lively and quick,  
Fur black as the night, save a swollen red dick  
It sniffed at the ground, its nose on the prowl  
Then threw back its head in a furious howl

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky  
So up to the house-top the dark wolf, it flew,  
With a glint in its eye, and a menacing, too.

And then, on the roof, I heard a deep roar  
The prancing and padding of each massive paw  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around  
Down the chimney came the rampaging beast with a bound

He was covered in fur, from his head to his hock  
Apart from, of course, his engorged, red cock  
He unsheathed his claws and bristled his back  
And then licked his lips as if spying a snack

His eyes, how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!  
He was on the hunt to destroy a fresh cherry  
His hungry, wet mouth was drawn up so tight  
And then he crouched down, prepared for a fight

The first claw caught me, straight into my chest  
He landed and pinned me down with the rest  
Above me, his teeth tore away at my top  
Painting my skin with a dollop of slop

But my focus was not on the potential of harm  
Instead on the dick, as long as my arm  
It throbbed and it glistened, pulsated and gleaned  
And dripped like a tap all over my jeans

He guided his hips and positioned his dick  
Then thrust himself hard, punching through the fabric  
He thrust and he thrust, then pounded some more  
Already I felt myself being rubbed raw

The dick went as deep as I could possibly will  
He bit my shoulder, thrust harder, and pushed deeper still  
I think he drew blood, but I struggle to remember  
Anything besides his powerful member

He bit harder and I felt his breath on my face  
It grew ragged and desperate as he picked up the pace  
He snorted and groaned and continued to ride me  
And he started to swell even bigger inside me

Until, with a howl, he fired the first of his load  
Half of it filled me, the rest overflowed  
He moaned, satisfied in his mission to breed  
As his dick kept pumping more of his seed

And then, with a groan, I was released from his mouth  
And with a pop and a plop, he pulled himself out  
I drew in deep breaths, now finally freed  
And the wolf prowled away, having finished his deed

Though I longed for the feeling of being his prey  
The wolf never returned to me after that day  
I thought often that perhaps I had dreamt the whole night  
Until, nine months later, I gave a midwife a fright


End file.
